Just Like You
by chase0514
Summary: They know all too well about their past, but their daughter doesn’t. She knows of her own present, but they don’t. A shame, since the past and the present are very much alike. BL LP NH
1. Introduction

**Just Like You**

Summary: _They know all too well about their past, but their daughter doesn't. She knows of her own present, but they don't. A shame, since the past and the present are very much alike_.

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and plots!

**

* * *

**

**Introduction:**

Mr. Jones's Class Essay: Who Are You?

Jerry Grant Blakeney once said, "Sometimes you have to find yourself. And when you do, you realize that you may have lost what you wanted in the first place. And you find yourself missing something, like a kiss or a word and you hate yourself for not being more forgiving. By then you realize that the one you hurt will never want you. And you know that when you face the uncertain horizon you do so with love that will never fade, but will always grace the intended from afar."

When I first heard the subject of this essay, I figured it would be incredibly easy. I mean, how hard could it possibly be? I might have written something along the line of: My name is Aubrey Sophia Scott. I'm a junior at John F. Kennedy High School and the current captain of the cheerleading squad. I also happen to be dating Jordan Monahan, star quarterback of the football team. Simple, right?

But, when I actually started to write this paper, I found that none of those things really describe me as a person. I suppose most people would likely write me off as a popular, outgoing, and overly perky cheerleader. And I probably am most of those things. Yet, I feel like I'm still trying to find out exactly who I am. Shouldn't most sixteen year olds be pondering that same thought?

I wish I could say that I'm this A-plus student who tutors small children after school and saves kittens from trees on the weekend, or something like that. Like someone such as Gertrude Tildy. Okay, well, maybe not quite like her. But, you catch my drift. She's every colleges dream applicant and I'm…not. I barely manage to pass my classes in school, which is kind of embarrassing considering that my dad happens to be a high school English teacher. I'm not super sweet and, honestly, I have no tolerance for children, at all. But, somehow, I manage to get all the attention. Everyone seems to be fascinated by my life, while Gertrude finds herself as the butt end of many jokes. I guess my question is, why? I am certainly not doing anything that spectacular. Kind of seems like a double standard.

I do have a few things going for me, though. My parents are really pretty cool, compared to most other parents, that is. It probably has something to do with the fact that they are just eighteen years older than me. They are complete opposites of one another. My dad is usually fairly broody and quiet, while my mom is cheery and infamous for her one-liner offbeat comments. They are totally perfect for each other, if only they could see that. My parents broke up before they even knew of my existence, and have never gotten back together. I don't know the real story behind their break-up, but, according to my mom, they "were so young and rushed into a relationship way too fast." Whether or not that's true, I kind of wish that we could all at least live in the same state. My mom and I live here in New York City, which is perfect for us, since we absolutely thrive on shopping daily. My dad, on the other hand, resides in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Tree Hill might be pretty and quaint, but the lack of fashion boutiques and Starbucks is enough to drive one crazy. Thank god I only visit there in two week intervals!

I couldn't end this essay without mentioning my friends. My best friend is, hands down, Courtni Calloway. We've known each other since kindergarten and have gone through so many things together since. The rest of my close friends are all girls on my cheerleading squad. They might be clumsy and oblivious at times, but they really are trustful and loyal friends. I think we can all use people like that around from time to time. And then, there is Jordan. He's a great guy, but…I'd rather not go into all that at the moment.

All this brings me back to the ominous and seemingly incompatible quote. What I really wanted to say is this: we're all just kids trying to find ourselves, hoping not to lose sight of the people we care for and love the most. For, once you've lost someone, you'll never get them back. And, if by some chance you do, things will never be the same. We're really all just kids trying to make it through the day, trying to keep the remnants of our childhood alive, and trying to hold everything together before it all comes apart…unless it already has.

**By: Aubrey Scott**

**September 3, 2023**

* * *

He placed the essay on his desk. Never would he have guessed that the girl could put more than two coherent sentences together, especially since she chose to use his class as a social period. If she kept up this kind of work, he just might consider raising her grade to a B-, a vast improvement from the D she currently held. How a child could have that kind of grade after just two weeks of school puzzled him. "Aubrey Scott," he said quietly to himself. "You never cease to surprise me, even after three years of being your teacher." With that, he laughed slightly, before picking up the next essay that lie in front of him. _My name is Gertrude Millicent Tildy_. Oh, this would be an interesting night, very interesting. 

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: In case you didn't catch it, Aubrey's parents are Brooke and Lucas. Everything that happened in seasons 1-5 has happened in this story too. The story takes place a little over sixteen years past the season 5 finale. I don't want to give too much away, since a lot of this is explained in the story, but, I will tell you that Naley and Leyton are still together. I love Brucas, and it may eventually happen, but I'm still not too sure. Oh, and Aubrey doesn't dislike Peyton and her dad as a couple or anything. She just thinks her parents make a good match. _

_I welcome any questions, comments, suggestions, and critiques. Hope you enjoyed!_

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Brilliant Lies

**Just Like You**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it characters or plots.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the Introduction. I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter._

* * *

**Chapter One: Brilliant Lies**

"…so I like totally wanted to slap her. But, I figured it probably wasn't worth getting suspended from cheering at the next game. I swear, Blair could so star in her own movie, a movie I would title as The Blair Bitch Project," Courtni spoke somewhat loudly to her friend. Her friend, in turn, fought to restrain from laughing.

"Very funny, Court. How long did it take you to come up with that saying," Aubrey replied sarcastically. Courtni gave her an 'I don't know' shrug and began to respond. Her words, however, were lost in the noise.

The two girls were attending their eighth party in the span of a month. The last seven parties had been thrown by the popular teens at Kennedy High School. With forty or so people in attendance, these 'get-togethers' were guaranteed to have two things. The first being alcohol, the second being insanely loud music. Courtni and Aubrey, though, hardly ever stuck around for more than an hour, and it wasn't because they were being prude or anything.

Quite the contrary, actually. The girls were a part of a group known as the Elites, which means just what it sounds like. The Elites were considered to be the most popular of the popular. To them, the aforementioned parties were somewhat lame. They would never ever want to be associated with the _moderately_ popular. So, after leaving those parties, they would then go and attend their own much smaller, yet more exhilarating party.

On this night, things were a bit different. The school football team had just won their first game of the season. Normally, it wouldn't warrant much. But, when the win involved crushing the school's biggest rival, the Redding Falcons, by a score of 42-0, a huge celebration was in order. A celebration that demanded the presence of all football players and cheerleaders, Elites or not.

* * *

Aubrey leaned against a wall observing the people around her. Her deep blue eyes were extremely alert. Courtni had ditched her several minutes ago to get a cup of beer, so Aubrey was bored to death. She closed her eyes for a moment. The stereo across the room was blasting at a volume that only intoxicated teens could appreciate, and Aubrey was pretty far from being drunk. 

Upon opening her eyes, she came face to face with her boyfriend, Jordan. His emerald green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Hey, babe! You have no idea of how happy I am to see you," Jordan said, while trying to withhold a grin. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah and why is that," Aubrey asked as she quirked her eyebrow, causing Jordan to laugh.

"Well, the obvious answer, of course, is that I love you. But, you also happen to be rescuing me from Greg. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy and all. However, if I have to listen to him retell the entire game one more time, I might just have punch him."

With that, Jordan motioned for Aubrey to look behind him. Sure enough, Greg was standing on the coffee table in the middle of the room, his arms moving in exaggerated motions. The two continued on in conversation until they were interrupted by a hostile voice.

"Hey Aubs," the voice boomed. "Hello Jordan. You looked incredibly hot out there during the game. Oh, and Aubrey, I just wanted to let you know that you're looking a little hefty in your cheerleading uniform. Don't wanna repulse the fans do we?"

Aubrey took a deep breath. She wasn't going to make a scene. Not now. Not in front of everyone. Jordan placed his hands on his girlfriend's waist, feeling uncomfortable about the situation at hand.

"Nice to see you too, Blair. I love what you've done to your hair. I hear that greasy look is in." Aubrey stared into the girl's eyes. She could play that game too. Blair started to walk away, but not without taking one last jab.

"Just a reminder, Aubs, hating me won't make you any prettier."

Blair tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and waltzed out of the room. Most people would have been deeply hurt by the words exchanged in the brief confrontation, but Aubrey was used to it all. She and Blair seemed to go through the same routine on a daily basis, only Courtni was usually there to back Aubrey up.

Jordan used the momentary silence as a way to cheer up his girlfriend. "Aubrey, look, Blair's just really jealous of you. You're beautiful and smart. Forget about her."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm going to go find Court. I'll catch up with you in a little bit." The petite girl kissed Jordan quickly before wandering off into the crowd. Jordan stood watching her for a moment. Then, he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed. Aubrey had located Courtni, in the kitchen, several minutes earlier. She had felt slightly embarrassed about interrupting the make-out session that her friend and Evan West, her ever so appealing baseball-playing boyfriend, had been engaged in. Those two really did make a cute couple. But, moving onwards. 

"Aubrey, I think you and I have been hanging around here completely un-intoxicated for too long. And seeing as you are in no mood to get drunk, maybe we should just head out early. That is, if you aren't going to Jordan's." Courtni winked at her friend and tilted her head to the side awaiting Aubrey's response.

"No…um, Jordan and I aren't going to be doing anything after this. His parents are home tonight, so that would make things just a tad awkward," Aubrey sort of blurted out. "But, I should let him know that we're leaving."

"Alrighty then, let's go find Jordy!"

* * *

Wading through the clusters of people proved harder than it looked. So many of their classmates were wasted. Some had already passed out and others were hooking up with complete strangers. 

Courtni figured that wherever Jordan was, he most certainly was not in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, or the bathroom. Those were places that she and Aubrey had eliminated. Where was that boy? Speaking of boys, Aubrey had just walked into one.

"Yoh, Aubsss. Youu look reallly sexy tonnighht," slurred Brad, one of Jordan's football teammates. Brad was a good enough looking guy and was normally pretty reserved, except when drunk, apparently.

The girls brushed him off fast and headed down a yet-to-be-checked hallway. A few sober teens were engaged in conversation. Jordan wasn't one of them. Courtni searched further down for the 6'2" brown haired hottie. "He shouldn't be that hard to find," she thought. And he wasn't. He was right there, about six feet away from her. He hadn't noticed her and Aubrey was looking off in the opposite direction.

"Aubs…," Courtni began to say, causing Aubrey to turn around. Jordan was with someone, a girl to be exact. But, not just any girl. Blair had her arms wrapped around him as he kissed her roughly.

Courtni glanced over at her friend and saw tears in her eyes. She appeared so small and young all of a sudden. Courtni thought about grabbing her and taking her home, but she couldn't react fast enough. Blair had caught sight of Aubrey; a wicked smile emerged on her face. Suddenly, Jordan felt their presence and looked into the same direction as Blair.

"How could you, Jordan? I trusted you. You told me that it was a one time thing and I forgave you. You said it didn't mean anything and that it would never happen again. God, you said that you loved me. I believed you and gave you my heart," tears were flowing down Aubrey's cheeks as she spoke. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Jordan stood there dumbfounded. He wanted to say something. Say that she was right. That what he and Blair had was just physical attraction, with her he was both physically and emotionally attracted. He wanted to say that he really meant it when he said that he loved her. That it wasn't a phrase he took lightly.

But, the words never formed, never left his mouth. Jordan just remained frozen as he watched his girlfriend, most likely now an ex, walk away, her pained face etched into his mind.

* * *

Courtni had ended up bringing Aubrey over to her house, figuring that her own parents would be understanding enough to let the upset girl sleep over. Aubrey hadn't spoken much in the car, though the tears had come to a halt. 

Now, as she sat on her bed next to Aubrey, Courtni waited for her to make the first move.

"Court. Can I tell you something," Aubrey whispered.

"Sure. I'm listening."

"I knew. I knew that he was cheating again. I just…just wanted to believe that I was making it all up, you know? I thought that if I tried to ignore it, it wouldn't be real. I could smell her perfume on his shirts. I knew…why couldn't I have said something? Why did I let him hurt me all over again?" Aubrey's attention was focused on the floor carpet, as though she felt ashamed.

"Aubs, you were in love. Head over heels in love with him. You wanted to trust him again. He messed up big time and I think he knows it. Honestly, it's his loss. You are too good for him. And Blair's, well, she is just a cruel, twisted human being. She used to be a really good friend, so you tried to forgive her too. But, the bitch didn't want to be forgiven. Her loss. You're going to get past this and move on. You're going to be okay."

The girls continued talking until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Aubrey Scott climbed through her bedroom window at roughly seven in the morning. She was tired and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying the night before. Aubrey was about to slip into bed when she heard her mother yell to her. 

"Aubrey Sophia Scott! Get down here right now," Brooke Davis shouted from the kitchen. She, of course, had heard her daughter sneak in. Hell, she had perfected the art of sneaking in.

"Yeah, mom?"

Brooke looked her daughter over and frowned when she saw her wearing last night's clothes.

"I suppose you know why I want to talk to you." Brooke's voice was one of concern, not anger.

"Yes, but it's not what it…"

"Please, Aubrey, no excuses. I already know, okay. Mrs. Austin called me to let me know that you had slept over at Jordan's house. Her daughter, Blair, had told her. And you know that I'm cool with you and Jordan dating. But, Aubrey, I'm not okay with you spending the night with him. He's a year older than you, and I'm guessing, based on what I've heard, he's a lot more experienced than you, too."

Brooke paused to see her daughter's reaction. She had expected Aubrey to roll her eyes or at least say something. But, she didn't, leaving Brooke to wonder if that was a good or bad thing.

"Aubs, look, I'm not mad or upset. I'm just worried, okay. I love you way too much and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Aubrey finally looked her mom straight in the eye. Brooke noticed that her child's eyes were devoid of emotion. Had something happened?

"Mom, I don't know what to say. I'm not…, I mean, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

It was like Aubrey had read her mind. But, Brooke was not convinced. Something had definitely happened and it hurt her that Aubrey wouldn't tell her. What had happened to the little girl who always wanted to play dress up; who danced around the house like there was no tomorrow; who told her mom everything? Of course, Brooke knew the answer. Her precious baby girl had grown up.

"Aubrey, I need you to trust me! I'm here for you."

"No. I don't need nor want your help, okay. You have no idea what's going on. You wouldn't understand."

Aubrey was more than aware that that statement had been sincerely mean, but, at the moment, she felt it to be true. Brooke sighed in frustration. She hadn't wanted to do this. It was her last resort, but now it seemed like the best option.

"Okay. I hear you. I've been thinking this through, over and over. Aubrey, I think you should go live with your dad in Tree Hill for the rest of the semester. It might do you some good to be out of New York City."

"Wait…what?"

* * *

_A/N: Naley and Leyton, along with James and, possibly, Lily, will make their first appearance in the next chapter! So, once again, I welcome questions, comments, suggestions, and critiques. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
